Revenge: The Devil's Child
by The Dark Soul
Summary: A girl finds out who she is and goes to Hogwarts. What happened before is happening again. He’s back and seeking revenge. He'll make her pay by going after her only child.He'll finish what he started so many years ago. First fic. R&R mince I'll R&R yours.
1. Chapter One: Going To Grandmas

**Chapter One**

"Mom where in the hell is my shoes?" Lameka said yelling from her room.

"Check under your bed" Lamekas mom, Sharon yelled back at her.

Shelaid on her stomach and started to pull things from under her bed. After about five minutes she found them. "Yea" She said putting them on and running down the stairs, almost falling.

When she got down stairs she looked in the living room and saw her mom sitting on the couch looking through a magazine. She went to her mom and did a pose. Her mother looked up at her and smiled, but she didn't say anything. She looked back at her magazine.

She puts her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "You're not goin to say anything?"

"You look nice dear" He mother said still looking at her magazine.

"You aint even look," She said pouting.

"Yes I did and you look nice," She said turning the page.

"MOM!" She said pouting even more.

"What's with all the nose?" Her father said coming in through the door.

"Nothing Damien" Her mother said.

He set down the bags he brought in and walked into the living room. "Mom won't tell me how I look" Lameka said frowning.

Her father came behind and wraps his arms around her. "You look like an angel," She just pouted, but he smiled. He kissed her on the check then lets her go. "We should start getting ready for tomorrow," He said getting the bags he put in the hallway. "For you" He said handing one of the bags to his wife. "And for you Lameka," He handed her the last three suitcases.

"Thanks pops" She said looking them. One of them was plain pink, the other one was black and had a skull with fire around it, and the last one was blue with Lameka engraved in it and it was sparkling like gold. "Whoa. How did they get it to shine like that?" Her mother and father looked at each other smiling then looked back at her.

Lameka saw what they did and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" She said slowly but her parents said nothing.

"Okay fine, don't tell me. But why do we have to go there?" She said sitting down beside her mom.

"Cause she's your Grandma. And she hasn't seen you since you were ten" He said leaning against the fireplace.

"Actually she hasn't seen me since I was eight" She said looking out of the window.

"See more the reason to go," He said looking at her baby picture.

"But she's weird and smells like old cats"

He laughed. "Wear noise plugs"

"Cant I just stay home?"

"Hey no matter what you say you're going young lady"

"But she lives all the way in the United Kingdom. We're in the United States. Do you know how far that is?"

"Yes I do but she's your Grandma and you know she misses you"

"She just misses torching me with her poisoned cookies that's what she's missin" She said under her breath.

He smiled. "Yea okay her cookies do taste a little…strange but she makes them cause she loves you"

" Who's goin to take care of Coco and Mickey?" She said as her cat Coco jumped on her lap.

"They're coming with us," Her mom said.

"Really? YAY!" She said getting up and swinging her cat around. She stopped and held him then the cat looked up at her. "Meow"

"Hey" She looked at her father. "Put the cat down, go up to your room and pack," He said. She sighed and went up stairs with her cat still in her hands.

Damien went over to the couch and sat down next to his wife. He sighed and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just thinking," He said rubbing her hand.

"About what?" She said setting the magazine aside.

"Maybe we should of let her go"

"Why?"

"Cause there's another part of her she doesn't know about"

She sighed. "I know but that's what we decided"

"I know but I don't think our decision was the best" He said looking at her.

* * *

Five PM the next day, Lameka was in her bed sleeping. Her bags were packed and sat in front of the table that was next to her bed. She would have to get up in two hours. While she was sleeping her parents were down stairs in the kitchen talking. 

"I don't know about this Damien" Sharon said

"It's what best Sharon," He said.

"How do you think she's going to react to it?" She said going through the cabinet and taking out some coffee.

"I don't know, but she's a strong girl. I'm sure she can handle it," He said walking over to her. They were silent for a long time.

Sharon had fixed the coffee but never drank it. It wasalmost seven a clock and Sharon was sitting on the couch looking out of the window thinking. It wasdark and cloudyand it didn't make her feel any better. Damien went and sat beside her, and she looked at him.

"Don't think about what happened before. It's different now," He said putting his arm around her.

"Different? How are things different?" She looked back at the window. "I bet they're still out there. Looking for more people to hurt, torture…kill" The last word was hard for her to say. As she said that a tear went down her cheek.

He wiped her tear away and was quiet for moment. "What happened to your parents and to you was not your fault"

"I know but I feel so responsible" She said in a quiet voice.

"You were only thirteen Sharon. You couldn't do anything," He said holding her tighter.

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about it. I still have dreams" She looked at the clock that was hanging over the fireplace and it said 7:10. "I think you should go and wake Lameka up"

"Me?" He said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yea you"

"Do you know what happened the last time I woke her up?"

"No"

"She kicked me in my dick saying, "Get away ho"" He said covering himself. She turned her head and put her hand over her mouth. He looked at her. "Are you laughing?" She didn't say anything and she didn't look at him. "Are you laughing at me?"

This time she turned her head laughing like crazy. "She did?" She said when she could catch her breath.

"Yea she did, and from now on you're waking her up" He said getting up and going back into the kitchen. She got up still laughing and went up the stairs to her daughters' room.

When she got to Lamekas room her door was already open and she was almost about to fall out of her bed. Sharon walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Lameka fell off her bed and said, "What? What is it? Is the house on fire?"

Her mom laughed. "No girl, it's time for you to get up"

"What time is it?" She said getting up off the floor.

"It's 7:15 now. Come on get up, we have to leave in three hours," She said turning to leave.

"Ugh" She said putting her head on the bed. "Why? Why me?" She said getting up and going to the bathroom to freshen up.

It was two hours later and Lameka came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She went through the refrigerator and took out some orange juice. She looked up and saw that the cup was flouting in the air. "For gods sake" She said waving her hand in front of the cup. He came down and set it self on the table.

Her mom was looking at her from the couch with her eyes wide. She turned back to the window that she was staring at for an hour.

Her husband soon came down the stair and she quickly motioned him over to her. He went over to her and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see that?" She said looking at her daughter.

"See what?" He said looking at Lameka then at his wife.

"Um…nothing"

"Okay" He said slowly. He looked at the clock then said, " Well lets go. The bags and the cats are already in the car and the only thing missing is us" He said getting up and getting his keys. Sharon got some of her stuff and went out the door to the car. "Kaya come on!" He said at the door.

"Okay jus give me a minute," She yelled back. He smiled. He closed the door and got into the car.

"Have you ever thought that she already knows magic Damien?" She said looking at her wand.

"Um…no. No I haven't," He said looking at her. "Sharon put it away," He said pointing towards his daughter.

"Oh" She said putting it in her purse.

Lameka got in the car with her bag in her hand. "You ready?" Her father said. She just looked at him. "Okay then" He said starting the car and driving off.

* * *

About thirty minutes passed and her mom and dad were talking about stuff that happened to them at work. Lameka was looking out of the window watching everything go by. She always looks out the window. Her parents try to talk to her but she has nothing to say in return, so they just give after a while. When she has time to her self like this she really thinks about things.

Well she basically thinks about what happened to her when she eight. That was the first time she was able to move things just by wanting it to move. She doesn't know why that happened. At first she was really freaked out about it, but after a while she got used to it. But the real problem was hiding it from her parents. She knew if they found out about what she could do, they would probably send her to a mental hospital.

She remembers when she was ten and she was out side riding her bike. There was this box that was in her way and she was going to fast to stop it. He parents were out side and forgot that they were. She closed her eyes and thought of the box moving. It did but she quickly remembered her parents and looked back. They were looking at her and the box, but went back to what they were doing after a minute.

The funny thing is, that all this started after she came back home from visiting her Grandma's house. She always thought something was strange about her and her house. There was this feeling she gets every time she walks in to on the rooms in that house. It felt like something magical happened or something. The real reason why she doesn't like going over there, is because it's so quiet and boring, and every house looks the same.

She went through her purse and pulled things out of it. "Got damn it" She said in a mumble cause she couldn't find her lipstick. She sighed and went back to looking out of the window. She felt like her mom. About ten minutes when by and by then she was sleeping. Her parents looked at her and had a smile on their faces.

"Do you really think she's asleep?" Sharon said looking back.

"She seems to be," He said making a left turn.

"Good" She said taking out her wand.

"Sharon what are you doing?" He said taking a quick peek at her wand.

"I'm making it so she cant hear us if she wakes up" She said pointing her wand at Lameka. She said a spell and Lameka twisted a little but was still a sleep. "There" She said putting it back in her purse.

"Damien there's something wrong with her"

"What you mean?"

"I mean…don't you remember when she was eight and we came back from your moms?"

"Yea why?"

"Well when we were out side and she was riding her bike I remember seeing a box"

"Yea I saw it too. What's your point?"

"Do you remember her getting off her bike and moving it?"

"No, I thought she hit it and bounced into the street"

"But the box went into the street before she even go to it"

"It did?" He said looking at the bad seat then at the road. "Do you really think…"

"I don't know, it just seems a little strange to me since that happened when we came home" She said turning the radio station.

Damien was sitting there with a frustrating look on his face. "Do you think my mom did anything to her?"

"That's what I'm thinking"

He sighed, "Mom"

A/N: This might sound really corny but give me a break this is my first HP fic.


	2. Chapter Two: Finding Out

**Chapter Two**

They drove up to the same house she saw six years ago. They drove into the drive way and her parents got out of the car. She didn't move an inch and was looking at the house. Her father came to her side of the car and opened the car door. She got out of the car and that same feeling that she felt before came rushing towards her.

Her father put his arm around her and they walked towards the door. "Why are you so afraid of coming here?" he didn't say anything. "Come on she's your Grandma…you can at least give her a hug"

"That I think I can do…at least" Lameka said with her arms crossed.

He smiled and they went up to the door. Before her mom could even touch the door it opened to reveal an old women in a blue flower dress.

"Sharon! Damien!" She said giving them hugs. "My goodness who is this?"

"It's Lameka mom," He said smiling.

"Lameka? My god you've grown. Come here and give ya Grandma a hug," She said stretching her arms out. She was hesitating and looking at her arms. Her father pushed her forward and she gave her Grandmother a hugs. "Well let's not wait for the grass to grow, come in side"

They all stepped in side and once again that same feeling rushed right through her. She followed her dad into the living room and sat beside him. Her mom went to bathroom.

"So Kaya how has your summer been so far?" Her Grandmother asked her.

"Um it's been great, really great," She said in a dull voice.

"That's wonderful dear…are you guys hungry?"

"Well I am a lil bit," Her dad said.

"You Kaya?"

"Um no thanks" She said smiling.

"I can't see how you would be hungry. She stuffed her self with about twelve packs of peanuts and about six things of pop" He pinching her arm.

"Ouch!" She said rubbing it. "What do you expect a girl ta do when she's hungry? Sit there and starve ta death?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well since you're not hungry Kaya would you mind taking this to some of my friends down the street?" Her Grandma asked.

"Um sure" She said getting up.

Her Grandmother went into the kitchen and took a plate out of the freezer. She went over to Lameka and gave it to her. "Now ask for Mrs. Dursley and tell her to put it in the freezer"

"Okay" She said slowly. "And where is the house?"

"Four houses down" She said smiling.

She sighed and opened the door. She walked out and the hot summer heat hit her straight in the face. "Oh my god" She said walking down the street.

It took her only five minutes to her there. She knocked on the door and soon after a big man who she guessed was Mr. Dursley answered it.

"What do you want?" He said in a nasty tone.

"Dude you aint got talk to me like that," She said with a frown on her face.

"What do you-" She cuts him off before he could finish.

"I need to speak to Mrs. Dursley"

He grunted and walked in side to get his wife. As she was standing there, there was this boy sitting on the steps with glasses and his hand over his forehead.

She walked up to him and softly asked, "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her and he had tears in his eyes. "Um yeah" He said wiping his tears away.

"Ouch that must of hurt"

"What must of hurt?"

"That scar on your head"

He touched it and said, "Yea it did"

"Well um I'm Lameka, you can call me Kaya though" She said sticking her hand out.

"Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter," He said shaking her hand.

"Harry go up stairs" Mrs. Dursley said coming towards the door.

"Okay" He said going up the stair.

"Hey Harry!" She yelled. He turned around and looked at her. "Nothings that terrible that you have to cry, but if you do need to cry I'm here" She said smiling.

He smiled backand said, "Thanks"

"Don't talk to that ridiculous boy," Mrs. Dursley said.

"Um yeah, my Grandma told me to give this to you" She said handing it to her.

'Oh thank you" She said taking it.

"And she said keep it in the freezer"

"Okay, tell your Grandmother I said thank you"

"Ok" She said turning around and leaving.

"She seems like a nice girl," She said closing the door.

She starts to walk back to her Grams house and sees Harry in the window. He notices her and smiles. She waved her hand in front of his window and a picture of flower appeared. His eyes open wide and watches her leave.

When she got back to the house her mom was out sidepullingup weeds. She went up to her and helped her. "Thanks hun" She said smiling.

"No prob mom" She said having a rough time getting one of the weeds out. "Mom?"

"Yes" She said slowly.

"Have you ever thought that maybe we're…different?" She said stabbing at the ground.

"Different? What do you mean by different?" She said looking at her.

"I mean have you ever felt that there's some secrets about our family that we don't know about?"

She sighed. "Well…sometimes yea. Why do you ask?"

"Mom what if there was something about me you didn't know about and you really didn't…want to know about"

"Sweety what are you saying?"

She was silent for a moment. "Nothing…jus something I wanted to say" She said getting up and going back into the house.

She went up stairs and went her bedroom and cut her radio on. About four hours passed and she was on her bed reading a magazine. Her stomach started to growl and she held it. "I should have eatin before" She said getting up and going towards the stairs.

She was going down the stairs when she saw her dad, her mom and Grandmother were talking. She didn't want to interrupt themso she sat on the steps.

"What's this about?" Her Grandma said sitting in a chair. She was looking at her son walking back and forth around the room.

"Mom did you do something to Lameka?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you give her the power to do magic with out having to learn it?"

"I have no clue of what you're talking about"

"Mom don't play games with me right now" He said raising his voice a little.

She sighed. "Yes I did"

"Mom what the fuck is wrong with you!" He said throwing his hands up in the air and ballingthem into fits.

"Don't talk to me like that," She said getting mad.

Lameka looked at them confused. "Magic?"

"I'm sorry but why did you do that?" He said in a calm voice.

"The girls a witch Damien. And she should have know that two years ago" She said getting up out of the chair.

"A witch?" Lameka whispered.

"Mom you know why we didn't want her know," He said looking at Sharon sitting on the couch saying nothing.

"Yea I know why. But you should not have kept that from her. She's missed two years of magic training Damien. Two years" She said looking at him.

"I know that. I just don't want what happened to Sharon to happen to her," He said sitting down.

"Look baby, I know you're scared" She said going over to him and putting her arms around him. "And you're always going to be scared. I wish I had the power to rewind the time and make what happened to you and Sharon disappear. But I can't do that. I know the pain will always be there, but you can't be afraid all the time. You have a child to raise and you both have done a very good job so far. Let her know the part of her self that she doesn't know about yet" She said stroking his cheek.

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks mom"

"You're welcome baby"

Lameka was looking forwards with tears rolling down her eyes. "I can't believe this," She whispered putting her head in her hands.

"But how am I going to tell her? What like, hey Lameka you're a witch and you should have been in school two years ago. I didn't tell you cause I did want to hurt you," He said sarcastically.

'I can only tell you it wont be easy" She said smiling.

He sighed then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um Damien" Sharon said pointing at someone standing not to far away from them.

He looked at his wife then at what she was pointing at. Lameka was standing there looking at him with tears in her eyes. He quickly stood up.

"Kaya" He said not knowing what to do. "Um…how long have you been standing there?"

"I hate you," She said in a whisper.

"What?" He said on the verge of crying.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled and ran up the stairs nearly falling.

"Lameka wait!" He said running after her.

"No Damien" Sharon said stopping him.

He was looking up the steps with a frown on his face. "Let her be for now" She said walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

He was still staring up the stairs and then he said, "She's never said she hated me before" He said whispering. "Not even when she was mad at me all those other times"

"This is different," She whispered.


End file.
